List of Inspector Spacetime episodes
This is the list of all the episodes of the TV show Inspector Spacetime. The First Inspector Season 1 *A Timeless Man *The Blorgons *The Tip of Ruin *Ferdinand Magellan *The Gloom of Aquanus *The Incas *The Radarmen *Reign of the Nightmare (a.k.a The Spanish Inquisition) Season 2 *The Case of the Open Dimensioniser Door *The Blorgon Incursion of Midgar *The Saviour *The Carthaginians *The Sphere of Strands *The Two Princes' Murder *The Time Gallery *The Marathon Pursuit *The Space Rabble-Rouser Season 3 *Solar System 16 *Journey to Déjà Vu *The Legend Locators *The Blorgons' Cunning Scheme *The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre *The Hulk *The Transcendental Tinker *The Desperadoes *The Noble Savages *The Peacemakers Season 4 *The Opium Dealers *The Lost Asteroid The Second Inspector Season 4 (Continued) *The Might of the Blorgons *The Netherlanders *The Sunken Peril *The Sun HQ *The Crusta Infestation *The De-Faced Doppelgängers Season 5 *The Beneficence of the Blorgons *The Retirement Home of the Circuit-Chaps *The Unspeakable Lavamen *The Sulphur Soldiers *The Saviour of Earth *The Underground of Doom *The Rage of the Deep *The Cube in Time Season 6 *The Servitors *The Infinite Cyclorama *The Revolution *The Crütonnes *The Spores of Doom *The Time Bootleggers *The Crime Sports The Third Inspector Season 7 *Vanguard of the Void *Inspector Spacetime and the Case of the Eocenes *The Envoys of Entropy *Abaddon Season 8 *Return of the Nylans *The Phobia Parasite *The Talons of Asox *Communality Above the Atmosphere *The Kittens Season 9 *Night of the Blorgons *The Inspector's Mad Holiday *The Ocean Demons *The Throwbacks *The Space Creature Season 10 *The Three Inspectors *Circus of Creatures *The Border of Time *Satellite of the Blorgons *The Blue Ruination Season 11 *The Space Viking *Incursion of the Mastodons *Funeral of the Blorgons *The Inspector's Mad Holiday, Part Two *Return to the Sphere of Strands The Fourth Inspector Season 12 *Android *The Trawler in Time *The Rostraan Scientific Method *Exodus of the Blorgons *Reappearance of the Circuit-Chaps Season 13 *Horror of the Embrons *The Good World *Ziggurats of Venus *The Robot Revolution *The Moribund Mind *The Spores of Death Season 14 *The Festival of Atropa *The Foot of Terror *The Lethal Murderer *The Visage of Villainy *The Mechanical Men of Doom *The Claws of Shennong Season 15 *Terror at Tooth Point *The Unseen Threat *Photo of the Dahlfen *The Star Creators *Blood and Servos *Afterworld *The Theft of Space Season 16 *The Sobor Development *The Buccaneer Comet *The Megaliths of Plasma *The Robots of Arat *The Might of Zorl *The Doomsday Scenario Season 17 *Fortuity of the Blorgons *The Mona Lisa Caper *The Monster in the Crevasse *Night Terrors of Nede *The Tusks of Pigator *Ashata (never aired) Season 18 *The Nest of Free Time *Kaktos *Infinite Loop *Vampires From Space! *Return of the Infinite Cyclorama *Oddly Out of Place *Mathsville The Fifth Inspector Season 19 *The Persistence of Memory *Doomsday at Four O'Clock *Sorta *The Arrival *The Stinging Nettles *Endingshock *Space-Break Season 20 *Rainbow of Eternity *Samba of the Cobra *Mawdrone Alive *Genesis *The Dark Ages *The Queen's Angels 20th Anniversary Special *Five Inspectors, One Time Booth Season 21 *The Ocean's Teeth *The Slumbering *The End of the Line *The Recollection of the Blorgons *Moon of Water *The Hills of Androgyny The Sixth Inspector Season 21 (Continued) *The Triplicate Catastrophe Season 22 *Ennui of the Circuit-Chaps *Brouhaha on Beeb *The Mask of the Maharani *The Only Inspector *Spacewhip *Corporation of the Blorgons Season 23 (The Internal Investigation of the Inspector) *The Obvious World *Mindscrew *The Lady-Bits People *The Abominable Ally The Seventh Inspector Season 24 *Space or the Maharani *Perdition High-rise *Omega and the Postmen *Krakenice Season 25 *Oblivion of the Blorgons *The Melancholy Mafia *Bronze Friends *The Worst Fête in Aeons Season 26 *Cattlefield *Spectre Night *The Spell of Roomion *Failure 30th Anniversary Special *Concepts of Space The Eighth Inspector *Made for TV Movie The Ninth Inspector Series 1 / Season 27 *Lily *The Creation of Earth *The Riotous Living *Humans of Westminster (part 1 of 2) *The Tenth Crusade (part 2 of 2) *Blorgon *Short Work *Mothering Sunday *The Cambiare Machine (part 1 of 2) *A Spacetime Musical (part 2 of 2) *Explodingville *Good Lamb (part 1 of 2) *The Intersection of the Parallels (part 2 of 2) The Tenth Inspector 2005 Christmas Special *The Xmas Rebellion Series 2 / Season 28 *Old Planet *The Teddy Bears' Picnic *The Embarrassing 15th Anniversary Reunion *The Boy on the Mantle *Rise of the Circuits (part 1 of a 2) *The Age of Clang (part 2 of a 2) *The Boob Tube *The Probable World (part 1 of 2) *The God Spire (part 2 of 2) *Hate & Heroes *Love Him *The Zombie Navy (part 1 of 2) *Apocalypse (part 2 of 2) 2006 Christmas Special *The Bride at the Altar Series 3 / Season 29 *Fry and Laurie *The Chaucer Puzzle *Light Traffic *Blorgons in Hollywood (part 1 of 2) *Creationism of the Blorgons (part 2 of 2) *The Nicodemus Examination *The Answer *The Identity of the Inspector (part 1 of 2) *The Anger of the Inspector (part 2 of 2) *Stare *Dystopia (part 1 of 3) *The Blaring of Horns (part 2 of 3) *First of the Infinity Knights (part 3 of 3) 2007 Christmas Special *Journey of the Blessed Series 4 / Season 30 *Accomplices of Good *The Water of Venice *World of the Radarmen *The Rostraan Ruse (part 1 of 2) *The Curing Sea (part 2 of 2) *Son of the Inspector *The Owl and the Pussycat *Terror in the Shadows (part 1 of 2) *Quiet in the Church (part 2 of 2) *Noon *Turn Right *Return to Earth (part 1 of 2) *Odyssey's Beginning (part 2 of 2) Specials *The Previous Inspector *World of the Living *The Deserts of Venus *The Last Minutes The Eleventh Inspector Series 5 / Season 31 *The Clock Strikes Eleven *The Icon Above *Return of the Revenge of the Blorgons *The Lions of Time (part 1 of 2) *See No Evil (part 2 of 2) *Fangs in Florence *Morton's Fork *The Starveling World (part 1 of 2) *The Earth Bites Back (part 2 of 2) *Inspector Gidget *The Inspector That Wouldn't Leave *The Promethium Closes (part 1 of 2) *The Horrendous Space Kablooie (part 2 of 2) 2010 Christmas Special *A Christmas Story Series 6 / Season 32 *Rise of the Quiet (part 1 of 2) *Day of the Sun (part 2 of 2) *The Blessing of the White Squares *The Inspector's Ex *Sins of the Eyes (part 1 of 2) *Sins of the World (part 2 of 2) *A Pleasant Chap Stays At Home (part 1 of 2) *Let's Kill Hitler (part 2 of 2) *Day Dreams *The Child Who Left *The Satan Theorem *Grand Opening *Brooke Gets Hitched 2011 Christmas Special *The 1981 Inspector Spacetime Holiday Special Series 7 / Season 33 *Bedlam of the Blorgons *Cavemen on a UFO *A Village Called Sympathy *Squared *The Last of the Lions *When the Sun Falls (2012 Summer Solstice Special) *Pokers and Tongs *The Torcs of Vortigern *The Great Game *Seek *Around the Century in 80 Yesterdays *The Turquoise Terror *Daydream in Bronze *The Alias of the Inspector *The Night of the Inspector—50th anniversary special Category:Inspectors Category:Browse